Hysteria
by ayziks
Summary: The Gaang has escaped Lake Laogai, and witnessed a dying Jet. It's too much for Katara, given everything else they've experienced, and is reminded of her early feelings for Jet, even as her second season feelings for Aang grow. Aang comforts a normally strong Katara, who, in the face of what happened, falls apart emotionally. ATLA characters property of Nickelodeon.


**Title: **Kataang Week 2012 Day 2: "Hysteria"  
**Author:** A6  
**Rating:** K+  
**Word count:** 854  
**Summary/Notes:**The Gaang has just escaped Lake Laogai, and witnessed the terminal conditions of Jet. It's all very complicated and too much for Katara, on top of everything else they've experienced recently, and is reminded of her early – and still present – feelings for Jet, even as her second season feelings for Aang grow. Aang comforts her but has to reconcile her early crush on Jet. Much has been said of Katara's perseverance. I think at some point in the war, Katara hit an emotional wall. This is that moment.

**This story was written as a string of stories for Kataang Forever Forum Kataang Week 2012. Each day had a theme. Day 2 was "Complications" and centered on stories in Season 2 of ATLA.**

They reached a small island swiftly, out of sight of the Dai Li, who were smarting from defeat, but set on revenge. Katara had been watching the water sadly as they flew. Aang knew what – or who - was on her mind. She was on the verge of total collapse. He had to act fast.

As soon as they landed out of sight on the island, Katara began to shake and cry uncontrollably, and her eyes went wild. Aang turned and clutched her tightly. He scooped her up in his arms, and he air bent both of them to the ground. He had never seen her break down this terribly. He imagined that she'd been this way once before when she was eight years old.

Everyone else stayed away while he tended to her.

He led her away to a shaded area, and held her in his lap and arms, and rocked her. He stroked her forehead as she sobbed inconsolably.

He kept saying softly, "Katara, Katara...it's all right. I've got you. We're safe now."

Aang heard the abject fear in her voice, "No Aang, no. It's _not_ all right. Jet's dead. I saw inside him. There was massive bleeding. He's _dead _Aang. Just like Yue. And her fiancé. And my mother."

Her hysteria increased and he had to strengthen his hold on her as she screamed, "Who's next Aang? Who's _next?_ How long before it's one of us, or they get _you? _I can't take this, Aang. I can't stand the thought of losing you, after I found you. I care about you more than I ever cared about Jet."

_"What is Katara really saying to me? Should I really be hearing this?" _he thought.

Despite his desire, he had to keep this platonic...for now, "It _is _OK, Katara. We – your family - got out. We survived. The spirits were kind to us again. We got through this, we got out of Ba Sing Se, we got through the desert, we escaped the Library, we avoided being chased down and captured, and above all, we got Appa back. We're all back together because you kept us focused on staying together."

She nodded shakily, "Yeah, yeah, that's right. You're right again. Oh dear Aang, I am so sorry I was weak. As long as I am with you Aang, we're OK, right? You're the Avatar."

"Yes, Katara," he said calmly, and held her tight, but wondered if he could always keep them all safe.

Her panic started to subside. It was too much pressure, for too long, and Jet's death just triggered her upset. Her breathing started to return to normal.

They just held each other and rocked back and forth awhile. Katara broke the silent, tender moment.

"Aang?" She smiled.

"Yes, Katara," he stated soothingly.

"I...I think I am going to be OK, now. I am very sorry I lost it."

"Considering what we've all been through the past couple of months, I am surprised that we _all_haven't lost it a couple of times," assured Aang.

"Oh, and your Avatar States don't count as 'losing it'?" she grinned.

They laughed. She sat up, smiled, and touched his face. Aang was disappointed that Katara didn't stay cuddled in his lap longer.

Aang asked, "You still care for him, don't you, Katara?"

She sighed, "Yeah I guess I still do. He was my...well...my first crush. But he still was a scoundrel. But I never, ever wished him ill. Nothing like what happened. "

"Oh...I see..." said Aang crestfallen, but Katara immediately noticed.

"Oh no Aang, I care for _you_ a _lot_more."

Aang could feel a blush forming.

"Care to tell me more?" he smirked.

Katara coyly mentioned, "Not now. You'll just have to find out."

Aang nervously shifted the subject, "One thing for sure about Jet – he died a hero. In the end he saved me from Lon Feng."

Katara reached her arms around his shoulders, "Don't be a dead hero, Aang. Always be a hero who comes back to me."

Then she kissed him on the cheek. It sent an electrical thrill through him. She never kissed him on the cheek that intensely before. Everything before had been 'friend' or 'brother' kisses. Except that one in the cave...

_"Maybe I am finding out how much she cares!"_pondered Aang.

He stood and offered her his hand.

"You OK, now?" he asked.

"Yes," she blushed as she let him pull her to her feet with a little air bending boost.

"Let's figure out what we should do next, Katara," observed Aang.

But he heard a familiar roar and turned, "Go over with the guys, I need a minute with Appa."


End file.
